


Timestamp: Under the Christmas Tree

by MacShea



Series: Complications Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Keeping Promises, Sex Under the Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the bet Dean made Autumn in Complications of Family Life. This is the keeping of that promise and the fun under the tree. Takes place a few days after the end of the last story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays everyone. Hope this has been an amazing holiday season for you and your families.
> 
> This is a second installment to this series; however, this story can be read alone if you just want to read some Christmas porn.

Christmas Eve

Autumn looked around the living room and smiled. Alec and Lexi are finally asleep, and she’d successfully managed to keep not only them but their father and uncle from shaking the crap out of all the gifts as they try to figure out what's in them. Plus she silently congratulated her husband and brother-in-law, Dean and Sam had managed to sneak Alec’s new Jeep into the garage where it was waiting for morning with its big red ribbon. Now she and Dean were settled back on the sofa, drinks in hand, letting the soft glow of the glimmering tree lights wash over them, cozy in front of the fire, more cozy cuddled up together. 

She hadn’t been able to keep her hands off of him, as usual, but tonight, with the softness and lights and peacefulness of it all, she did want to even try. Her head was tucked into his shoulder, one hand cradling her drink while the other skims from his chest to his thigh to his fingers, soaking in every moment of this feeling, knowing this is how the season is supposed to feel.

Autumn must have made a noise or something, because Dean tips his head down and asks "What?" Noticing the desire in Autumn’s eyes, he remembered back to their pool game a few months ago and the bet she’d made him about making love under the tree. Smirking, his voice definitely husky now, “Ready for bed?”

She licked her lips and nodded. Her heartbeat speed up as he took her drink and sat them on the coffee table before leaning down and picking her up causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Nodding goodnight at Sam, Dean carried Autumn down the hallway and into their room. Just inside the door, he used his elbow to flip the light switch making the Christmas tree lights come to life, setting the whole room into aglow with their blue twinkling glow. He smiled when he realized she’d already planned this seduction tonight and had blankets and pillows lain out on the thick carpet beside the tree. Reaching his destination, he lowered them to the floor lying Autumn beneath him.

For just a moment, she glanced at his mouth. Noticing again how a five-o'clock-shadow highlighted his chin and jaw. How full his lips were. How they parted, allowing his sweet breath to brush her face. His long fingers gently brushed over her temple and then her cheek before he lowered his hands to hem of her silk pajamas and pulling it over her head, noticing that she was completely naked except for the bright red ribbon tied around her right thigh.

Gently pulling on the ribbon, he laughed, "Damn, woman. You look like a present delivered on my doorstep, and I just peeled back the wrapping paper. I must have been a good boy this year."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. But right now, I'm feeling very naughty,” she whispered, pulling at his shoulders and tilting her head up to meet his lips.

Dean’s mouth was warm and soft and controlled against hers. He moved with a purpose, gently plying her lips until they parted with a sigh. Then his tongue darted into her mouth, tasting her, luring her tongue into his mouth to taste him.

She moaned as he pushed her head back into the pillows. His fingers caressed her cheek again and then slid into her hair.

He lay on top of her, his arms framing her head. He continued the assault on her mouth, gently tugging her lower lip in between his teeth, licking at the spots he had nibbled. His fingers and then his mouth descended to her neck, teasing the sensitive skin behind her ear; around to the nape of her neck just below her hairline; down to the dip where shoulder and neck gracefully joined.

She shivered in delight, her hands rising to massage his arms through his shirt. Her fingers took on a mind of their own, sliding over the roughness of his cheeks and up into his hair. After several minutes, she forced them to abandon their play and moved down to the buttons at the flannel barrier between them.

He gasped, stealing her breath when her fingers brushed the sides of the shirt open and touched his warm skin. His muscles rippled beneath her touch. Despite their firmness, they were still malleable under her fingertips. A muffled groan passed between them, his mouth moving harder against hers, his tongue diving in deeper as he pressed his pelvis against her.

She returned the favor, arching up to him, moaning her assent. He rewarded her by lowering his mouth to her chest, taking one supple breast in his work-roughened hand and enclosing his lips around her erect nipple. Her breath came out in short gasps, her eyes staring up at the bright lights.

He took his time, plying her breast as he had her mouth, moaning when her hands buried in his hair again. While he suckled one breast, he massaged the other, cupping it, squeezing it, and sending wonderful sensations straight down to her toes. He ran the flat of his tongue over her right nipple before kissing down the inside of her breast and moving across the valley to repeat the whole procedure on the other side.

She felt the warmth and wetness growing between her legs, and the desire heightened as his free hand grasped her side, slowly stroking up and down, his fingers massaging her back, her waist, the outside of her breast. Her body fluttered, rising and falling in waves at his touch. The sounds coming from her mouth were a mixture of moans and gasps and unintelligible words.

She whimpered, and he raised his eyes to hers. Without a word, he slid down her body, his fingers trailing along her skin as he went. She shivered, sucking on her bottom lip. Her legs fell open in invitation.

When he finally reached her hips, he blew against her skin, making her jump. He glanced up at her one last time before he slid his shoulders up under her knees and rested her legs over his back.

Autumn had just inhaled when his mouth latched onto her pussy, his tongue flicking against her clit, making her scream and arch up to him. He spread her legs wider, giving himself more access to play. Her fingers clenched the blanket as she tried to remember to breathe.

His tongue played havoc on her. Short licks around her clit; long laps up and down her pussy; deep penetrations inside her. She shivered and squirmed below him. All the while, his fingers traced the sensitive skin along the line where her legs joined her body, over her hip, and in the curve of her waist. All the places that normally might be ticklish, but with the right touch, they made her body tingle in prolonged pleasure.

All she could do was moan and writhe beneath his torturous ministrations, his hair brushing the insides of her thighs. When he propped her pelvis up with one hand under her lower back and slid one thick finger in and out of her rapidly, she froze mid-air, releasing a choked scream.

The world was a dark ocean for a few minutes as she floated and came back down, coherent of his finger still stroking her—slower now—his other hand rubbing her stomach in circular motions. She whimpered when he finally slid out of her and lowered her legs to the floor.

Crawling back up her body, and crashing his mouth to hers, their tongues teased back and forth, tasting and exploring the heat of each other's mouth, grazing over the sharpness of teeth. Her hands stroked his biceps, feeling the taut muscles as he supported himself over her. 

He lifted himself up suddenly and slid a hand between them. Autumn sucked in her breath, waiting for his fingers to touch her, but he didn't. Instead, she realized he was undoing his jeans, and her heart raced at the thought. 

"I love you,” his breath tickled her ear, making her shiver. His palm cupped her cheek, turning her eyes to his again. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, still holding her head with one hand. His other one slid down her body, taking time to heighten all of her sensations by teasing her breast, her nipple, her side, her waist, her hip. And then his hand moved between them, lightly flicking her clit and making her jump.

He chuckled into her mouth, licking at her tongue. His finger mirrored the action down below, delving into her wetness.

Autumn moaned, arching her pelvis up to him, but he pressed her flat against the floor again. 

His fingers retracted for only a moment, his weight shifted on her, and then she felt his erection pressing against her. He grasped her leg, pulling it up so she had her knee bent and her foot was buried in the softness of the blankets. A little pressure against her inner thigh to make her legs spread wider, and then he gently pushed into her.

Her heart seemed to catch in her throat, her body automatically responding as she arched up to him, drawing the head of his erection into her. 

His eyes met hers and held her gaze. And then he shifted once more, pushing hard until he had fully penetrated her.

Her hips pushed up to him, her other leg now sliding up to a bent position, providing a better angle for him, her knees hugging his hips.

Dean slowly pulled back, drawing a sweet moan from her lips. He pushed in again, and then pulled back a little more. He repeated the process until he was slowly stroking all of the way out until just the head of his cock was inside and then sliding all of the way back in, pressing against her inner walls and earning a groan of delight from her.

Autumn couldn't believe all of the sensations running through her body. Everything he touched seemed to shoot sparks straight to where they were joined. Her breasts ached, smashed between their bodies. In no time, he was stroking faster, her heartbeat thumping in her head as she panted to keep up with him.

Dean mumbled encouragement, his face buried in her hair, his tongue and teeth torturing her neck as his hands held her head tilted to the side. His breathing matched hers, his body covered in a layer of sweat, sliding against hers.

He was stroking steadily, his voice raspy against her ear as he told her how he loved the way her body molded to his. Suddenly, she felt him grow bigger, if that was possible. Her legs clamped around his waist and she screamed, pressing up against him at the same time he drove deeper into her and stilled.

Heat filled her. She shook, as expected, but she didn't stop. Waves rolled over her, numbing her senses. Her grip loosened on him, and all she could do was lay there.

She whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. “Merry Christmas baby,” Dean whispered as she nuzzled her head against his chest and breathed in the scent of him mixed with soap and sweat and sex. She drifted off to the sound of the fire crackling behind her while his fingers stroked the small of her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the next section of this story. Feel free to let me know if there's something you'd possibly like to see. Always open to advice. Or if you'd just like to let me know what you liked about this one, they always make me smile and I want to write more when I get them.


End file.
